Speak Now
by Kari-nyan
Summary: Kazemaru tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para impedir la boda de su querido Endou. YAOI.


Hola a todo el mundo (inner:¬¬) bueno soy nueva en FanFiction y me presento con un song-fic de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma Eleven. Espero que sea de su agrado^^.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, etc etc….bla bla bla (inner:¬¬) ya ya

Canción: Speak Now-Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now<strong>

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

En mi mente hay una guerra. Una parte quiere ir y la otra no. A este paso voy a explotar, no puedo aguantarlo más. Necesito ir a esa boda, ¡necesito ir!, no puedo permitir que MI Endou se case con ''esa''…con esa.

Suelto un suspiro. ¿Qué tonterías ando diciendo? Impedir la boda de Endou, si hago eso cavo mi propia tumba. Quién soy yo para impedir que se casen. Natsumi lo ama y él la ama… ¿o no? Argggg ya deja de pensar en esas estupideces Ichirouta, grito mientras me doy un fuerte golpe contra mi mesa.

Recojo la invitación que se cayó gracias al duro golpe que me di y la miro con tristeza. ''Esta cordialmente invitado a celebrar la boda de Endou Mamoru y Raimon Natsumi''.

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

No sé cómo pero ya estoy en la puerta de la casa de Natsumi. Respiro hondo y toco el timbre. Me recibe uno de sus primos vestido con traje de color pastel, esos enanos molestos, siempre confundiéndome con una chica.

Llego a la sala y ahí están casi todos mis amigos. Ellos me miran sorprendidos, yo les había dicho hace unos días que no iría a esa boda por ningún motivo, pero ahora estoy aquí con una sonrisa fingida, sentado en el único lugar libre que hay.

Escucho los gritos desesperados de la novia, parece que le está regañando a una de las damas de honor. La veo salir con todo y su vestido con forma de pastel, echando humo por todos lados.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say**

Ahora estoy yendo a la iglesia con los demás. Oculto mi rostro para que no se den cuenta de que sufro. Esto es una pesadilla.

Siento un gran dolor en el pecho y va aumentando cuando estamos cerca al lugar de la ceremonia. De mis ojos, las lágrimas quieren salir, pero yo impido eso. No quiero estar triste en el momento más feliz para la vida de Endou.

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait, or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said speak now**

Cuando veo la iglesia en frente mío, empiezo a imaginar cosas….

Justo cuando el sacerdote dice esas típicas palabras ''Hable ahora o calle para siempre'', aparezco yo en medio de todos, tipo telenovela, y grito con todas mis fuerzas que no se casen, porque yo amo a Endou Mamoru.

Luego todos se me quedan mirando boquiabiertos, incluso el sacerdote. Veo a mi querido Endou disculparse con Natsumi y va directo a mí. Me toma de la mano y huimos de ese lugar rápidamente.

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be**

El sonido del órgano me saca del mundo que había creado. El momento que nunca quise que llegara, estaba comenzando.

Todos se paran cuando entra la novia, yo hago lo mismo. Veo a Endou con tristeza, tratando de llamar su atención, pero él tiene la mirada fija al frente. Me escondo entre las cortinas del lugar, no quiero ver nada.

Siento la mirada de Natsumi, aparté la tela de mi rostro y la veo. Me sonríe maliciosamente por unos segundos. A sí que ella me invitó solo para hacerme sufrir.

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me,**

**You wish it was me**

**Don't you?**

Camina por el pasillo como si estuviera en un concurso de belleza. Como me gustaría que en ese momento se tropezara, se rompiera una pierna o que se rompa el vestido. ¡Desgraciada! Pero a la vez deseo tanto estar en su lugar, vestido de blanco y tener al frente a la persona que estará conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora siento la mirada de otra persona, a los segundos descubro que es Mamoru. Puedo ver su preocupación…un momento… ¿le preocupo?, luego me mira triste y sus ojos vuelven a posarse en el pasillo. ¿Acaso él no quiere casarse?

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait, or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said speak now (bis)**

Empieza la ceremonia, nadie nota que estoy escondido. Veo como el sacerdote habla y habla sobre el tema del casamiento. Yo solo me dedico a pensar en cómo parar todo esto. ¿Debería ir y gritarlo ahora, o esperar hasta que el sacerdote diga esas palabras?, no quiero parecer un loco al gritar, ni un actor de telenovela al decirlo después de esas palabras.

**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you**

Salgo de mi escondite poco a poco y me siento al lado de mi amigo Midorikawa. Oigo al sacerdote decir: ''Hable ahora o calle para siempre''. Esta es mi oportunidad, todo mi cuerpo tiembla cuando me pongo de pie, mi respiración se agita y el ritmo de mi corazón se acelera a niveles inexplicables.

Todos me miran horrorizados y yo solo te miro a ti. Las palabras lentamente salen de mi boca transmitiendo mis sentimientos y mi oposición a esta boda.

**I'm not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Como lo había pensado, hasta el sacerdote se quedó boquiabierto con lo que acabo de decir. Me planto en medio del pasillo esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llega.

Escucho los murmullos de la gente, agacho mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro y las lágrimas que están saliendo de mis ojos.

Los gritos ahogados de los invitados me sorprenden, levanto un poco la vista y veo a MI chico siendo retenido por Natsumi. Se suelta de ella en un forcejeo, dejándola en shock y a mí también. Con pasos largos se acerca a mí, se detiene a pocos centímetros y me sonríe con dulzura, para después decir una palabra que me llenó de alegría.

**So don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait, or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said speak now**

''Vámonos'', me toma de la mano y me jala a la salida de la iglesia. Yo aún sigo en estado de shock.

Sigues corriendo con una sonrisa en tu rostro, como si te hubieras quitado un peso gigante de encima. Reacciono y me detengo repentinamente, te miro con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Tú solo sonríes y acercas tu mano libre para acariciar mi rostro haciendo que mi sonrojo se hiciera doble. ¿Por qué? Es la única pregunta que salió de mi boca, paras de acariciar mis mejillas y tu rostro se acerca más al mío.

**And you'll say let's run away now**

**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows**

**So glad you were around**

**When they said speak now**

Ríes bajito. ''Porque te amo'' es tu respuesta y me besas en los labios. Mis ojos se abren como platos por la sorpresa, no puedo evitar que salgan unas lágrimas de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Te separas de mí lentamente y con tus dedos secas mis lágrimas. Aprieto mi mano con la tuya y sonrió, luego de eso nos echamos a correr sin rumbo.

Qué bueno que tuve esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de expresar mis sentimientos y la oportunidad de hablar y no callar para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Escribir esto me hizo llorar un poco TwT (inner: cuando no¬¬) soy una sentimental, pero no importa.<p>

¿Reviews?

Cuídense Sayo~


End file.
